


Caspian's Ambassadors

by politics_and_prose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: AU. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace return to Narnia as quickly as they left and Caspian makes them ambassadors. Marriage propositions, deep secrets and unexpected love are all faced by our favorite world travelers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 10 years ago and I'm finally starting to work on it again. The first four chapters were written in 2008 and anything after will be new this year. A note on the ages: Lucy - 17, Edmund - 18, Caspian -20,

King Edmund (though these days he was known to many as "Ed") sat in his office in Caspian's castle. While it was true the King of Narnia had ordered the re-building of Cair Paravel, and the former palace during the Golden Age was nearly complete, they were still staying in the castle that Caspian X had grown up in.

He and his younger sister, Lucy, as well as their cousin Eustace, had been pulled back into Narnia almost immediately after they had left. It seemed to Lucy that their feet didn't even set on English soil before they were back on the deck of the Dawn Treader.

After completing Caspian's task, the ship, without the noble Reepicheep, had returned to Narnia. Edmund and Caspian had both noted Lucy's sad expression when they passed Cair and, in a quiet meeting that same night, Caspian had informed the older Pevensie that he would commission the restoration of his ancient home.

While the funds were looking a little low on the project, and in the country as a whole, Edmund's mind was much further away. His eyes read the words on the scroll in front of him for the fifth time in the last two minutes, or so it seemed, but he still could not believe the words in front of him.

The Narnians, quite upset that Caspian had not returned with even the prospect of a wife, had started rallying for a match between King Edmund and the daughter of a Doornian. Edmund would rather stab himself with a sword or drink copious amounts of poison than suffer the fate of being husband to  _Lady Bertha_  or whatever her name was.

He quickly shook himself free of such damning thoughts when the door opened with a slow creak and King Caspian walked into the room.

"Ahh, there you are, Edmund," he said with a smooth smile. "Trumpkin told me that you would like to meet with me."

"Yes, your Majesty," Edmund said as he stood and bowed quickly before sitting back down. "Thank you for your time."

Caspian quickly understood that this was a matter of business and not pleasure. Upon his arrival back to Narnia with King Edmund and Queen Lucy, Caspian had made the quick decision to make them both diplomats and emissaries. King Edmund was very well versed in the old policies, and the new ones he quickly learned, and Queen Lucy was excellent at delivering the will of the King of Narnia to all countries. It seemed as she was just as loved today as she was when she was queen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a somewhat pensive voice. Most of the time, even with matters of state, Edmund wouldn't be quite as formal as he was being right now. "Has something happened?"

"Yes and no, your Majesty," Edmund replied with a sigh. "It's about Lucy."

Caspian quickly straightened in his seat. Lucy was currently on a diplomatic visit to Doorn. He hadn't wanted to send her, as this was where she was held as a slave when they were on the Dawn Treader four years ago, but she had informed him, in her own  _Lucy_  way, that she was perfectly capable.  _Besides_ , she had reasoned,  _Drinian will be with me the whole time._  For some reason that didn't make him feel any better.

But he had let her go, though he was sure he could not have stopped her with anything less than a royal decree, and she had been gone for about five months. The last they heard, everything was going well. But the last messenger had been two weeks ago and, as Caspian knew quite well, a lot could happen in two weeks.

"What about her?" he asked with an unfamiliar edge of panic in his tone. "What's happened?"

"Lord Bern has sent a petition on behalf of his nephew, Count Percy, for the  _hand of the most valiant and noble queen this world has seen in many ages_ ," Edmund read, his nose curling at the last part.

Caspian stared at him for a moment. "Her hand? He wants that idiot Percy to marry Lucy?"

"More so that he wants to force Narnia into an arranged marriage. He has played upon the fact that he saved you four years ago and that he  _wouldn't want to see the relationship between the Lone Islands and her mother country of Narnia diminished because of distance and lost love_. Apparently this Percy prat has taken  _quite_  a fancy to Lu." Edmund paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew this part would be hard, though slightly easier than telling his sister. He squeezed his eyes shut before saying in a strong voice, "I think we should consider the union."

"Edmund!" Caspian cried as he shot out of his seat. "You can't be serious. She's your sister!"

"And Narnia is  _your_  country. You can't handle losing the Lone Islands and you know as well as I do that Bern can lead a rebel army against Narnia with no problem. He's well loved there. He could get  _all_  of the Islands against us, Caspian. You think I like this idea any better than you do?"

Before Caspian could respond, however, the two kings heard shouting in the corridor before the door swung open to reveal a rather harried Lucy and some dorky, abnormally tall twelve-year-old.

"Lu! I didn't know you were sailing in today. We thought you would be another week at the least," Edmund said, eyes wide, as he took in the state of his sister. He had never seen her truly angry before. He had to stifle the urge to back away slowly or hide behind the king.

"Seems as if I have a wedding to plan, Edmund, and Lord Bern feels that every woman should have the  _privilege_  of planning her wedding at home," Lucy replied, her hands going to her hips. "Funny thing though," she continued, "is that I had  _no idea_  that I was getting married. To Percival!" she exclaimed the last, an accusing finger pointing to the twelve-year-old beside her.

"He can't be Count Percy," Caspian said dismissively. "He's too young."

"I am, in fact, Count Percival, Son of Duke Arrington, Ambassador to Doorn and Knight of the Golden Pendant," the child said. "And I am nearly nineteen."

Edmund had to stop himself from laughing. He sure was  _stringy_  for a nineteen-year-old.

Percival continued without pause. "My uncle, Lord Bern, has granted me permission to marry Queen Lucy at the earliest convenience of your Majesty," he said to Caspian. "I wish to remain here to help my bride plan the festivities. I have already bid one of your two-legged goats to lead me to my chambers. I will see you in the morning, darling," the arrogant count said to Lucy before kissing her on the cheek and withdrawing from the room. Lucy didn't even have the chance to tell him that a  _Faun_  would be assisting him.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the two men before her. She was usually a gentle woman, not in the same way as Susan, but quite kind and understanding. But Edmund knew that she had a lot of him inside her – they were always closest – and he could see the anger shining through.

"Lu …" Ed began.

"How much?" she whispered and Caspian could not tell if it was sadness or ferocity in her voice.

"How much what?" the king asked in what he hoped to be a soothing voice.

"How much are they paying?" she asked, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her forearms. "How much are they giving you for me?"

"Lucy …" Edmund tried again.

"Just answer the question, Edmund. You must have gotten a letter from them. And by the horrified look on your face I know that you are giving the deal tremendous thought. I’ve been followed around by that simpering idiot since my ship docked at Narrowhaven. I know I’m known as being patient and kind but there were at least one hundred and fifty three occasions where I had to stop myself from boxing him in the ears! Now tell me, brother, how much they are offering for me. We must make sure Narnia is well compensated for the loss of their former queen," Lucy bit out.

She was closer to tears than she let on. Yes, she was angry, but she was also scared. The Edmund she knew would never have sold her to  _anyone_  without good reason. And that's what gave her pause. "Are we really that bad off?" she asked gently in a soft, sad voice.

"We're teetering on the edge of debt," Edmund replied honestly. "And Lord Bern has informed Narnia that he does not want or need a dowry but a woman to help his nephew to become a great ruler for the Lone Islands." Ed looked down to the paper on his desk before glancing at Caspian and then his sister again. "He's offering two hundred thousand crescents. And then fifty thousand more if the first heir is a girl, one hundred thousand more if it is a boy."

Lucy took several deep breaths, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to keep her hot tears at bay. She wished she hadn't asked. She wished she didn't know. She also wished she hadn't known how bad off Narnia was. She imagined a lot of it was her fault; they were rebuilding Cair Paravel for her. She knew, in that moment, what she had to do.

"Okay," she whispered. "I can have the wedding planned for the end of the month. It won't be a large affair but then it doesn't have to be. I should … I should go start working on the plans …"

She turned to go so they wouldn't see her tears but stopped when she felt Caspian grip her wrist. She turned into him, burying her face in his tunic, as she allowed hot tears to flow down her cheeks and be absorbed by the soft fabric. She hadn't cried like this in ages. She felt like a child again and she wasn't sure whether she liked the idea or not.

She had never thought much about love or marriage. Sure, Peter had been close to marriage during the Golden Ages, as had Susan. Rumor had it that her sister was with child as well, but Susan never spoke of it. On the contrary, she had never spent any time worrying about boys or love. She'd rather romp in the stream or go hunting with Edmund; she'd rather have a game of hide and seek with the young Centaurs or practice her archery.

But she had always put duty to Narnia above all else, aside from her love of and faith in Aslan. And she knew that was what she had to do in this instance.

Just by looking at Edmund anyone could see that he didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to marry his sister off. It was clear that he would have married himself off instead.

"Maybe there is a Duchess or something from Avra that I can marry instead," Edmund said as he watched his friend cradle his baby sister. "Maybe they’ll take me over you if I offer it."

"No," Lucy said strongly from her place in Caspian's arms. "They want me. They told me before I left that I was what they wanted. Please, Edmund, don't throw away your life for something that won't happen anyway. It's … I'll be okay. I think I can be brave enough."

She had said it a thousand times – Father Christmas had once told him that she'd said it to him when he handed her the dagger and cordial – but this time it broke his heart. Yes, Narnia needed the money. No, Narnia wasn't ready to endure another war, let alone one with its territories. But by Aslan, Edmund would not allow his sister to be married to someone who didn't love her. Well, maybe that goofy ponce  _did_  love her but she certainly didn't love him.

"No," Edmund replied. He moved over and wrapped his arms around his sister, forcing Caspian to let go. "No, they can't have you," he whispered. "I'll protect you, Lu. I won't … they can't have you. We'll give them Eustace or something."

Lucy chuckled wetly as she rubbed her nose against her brother's tunic. It was an action reminiscent of their younger days and he was happy to see that she was still there, deep inside herself. Since they had gotten back to Narnia, Lucy had been acting more like Queen Lucy the Valiant than Lucy Pevensie. He was hoping she was coming back to herself – the playful tomboy from down the road.

"Caspian …"

"On my honor," the king said solemnly, "we will fight to keep Queen Lucy from the clutches of Lord Bern and Count Percy."

Lucy gave a silly giggle and turned away from Edmund and wrapped her arms around Caspian. She tugged him down to her level, which meant he was stooping a good foot, and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. "My hero," she murmured before releasing him and walking out of the room, now in much better spirits because she knew Edmund and Caspian would not force her into the proposed union.

Edmund, who had watched the interaction with mirth, suddenly froze at the look on Caspian's face.  _No, no, no,_  he thought to himself.  _Please, Aslan, not_ him.  _I beg you. I don't have the patience to deal with my friend falling for my baby sister._

Edmund could swear he could hear the purring laugh of Aslan as Caspian dazedly shuffled from the room without as much as a goodbye.

"Aslan save us all," he muttered before sitting down to attempt to pen a response to Bern.


	2. Chapter Two

Edmund wasted little time the next morning when he walked into breakfast and saw Lucy and Caspian, heads close together. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried with a happy smile. "We were just waiting on you. Eustace will be back in a moment – he went to talk to Vynessa. Something about wanting to help out in the kitchens."

"What's got you two so close together?" he asked, ignoring his sister's good mood. He had stayed up until dawn trying to draft a response to Bern.

"A-hem," a voice called from the doorway.  _Percival_. "Lucy, darling, please accompany me on a ride into the village today. There are some trinkets I must pick up and one of the talking two-legged goats told me of a seamstress for your dress."

"First, they're  _Fauns_  and second …"

"Come now, darling, we really must be on our way. There is much to be done. I've had my scribe send out the invitations already this morning. He was up all night preparing them," Percival continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. He moved over and gripped her wrist, effectively pulling her from her seat. "Go now and put on a  _proper_  dress, Lucy, darling. We can't have you looking common."

Lucy turned bright red and was about to protest quite vehemently when Caspian stood as well. "I believe I shall accompany you to the village. I need to see the seamstress myself. Finderhook has been going mad trying to commission new finery for Eustace and I promised her that I would see her sister in the village for my new riding costume."

Edmund was now torn. Maybe he was reading things wrong. Caspian had never shown any interest in Lucy before and there was no reason to start now. He almost laughed at himself when he realized what he was doing.  _Caspian and Lucy_ , his mind chuckled.  _What an odd thought_.  _He's probably just as put off by this Percival tosser as I am. It'll be good for her to have him there. And Percy won't even know he's being watched._  "Excellent, Your Majesty, I believe you could use the fresh air anyway. Should I send word down to Hilde to save your table for lunch?"

Before Percy could interrupt, Caspian smiled and said, "Sounds wonderful! Table for three at Hilde's. We should hire her for the staff here," the king said with a barking laugh.

"She wouldn't be able to put up with you for long enough. She's told me two hours is her limit," Lucy responded with a smile, her troubles of spending the day alone with Percival solved. "I shall go change my dress and be ready in no time."

"I see nothing wrong with the dress you have on now, Lucy," Caspian said with a smile. "Let's not waste any time. To the stables," he added with authority.

Caspian offered his arm to Lucy but, after sharing a quick glance with girl, he changed it into a motion bringing Percival forward. "Good Count," he said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Everyone could tell that Percy was just itching to refuse and say that he wanted time alone with Lucy but the king had decided to join them and he could not afford, at this moment in time, to offend the king. "Of course, Your Majesty," Percy said as Lucy threaded her arm through his. "I am looking forward to spending the day in the company of my esteemed King and my future bride."

Lucy was ready to throw herself in front of a speeding horse. Count Percy was by far the worst suitor she'd ever had and, to make matters worse, she had to pretend she was happy with the match until Edmund found a way to refuse Lord Bern.

That morning at breakfast Caspian had told her that he met Edmund in the middle of the night to discuss strategy and they had come up with the idea that she should play along until it could be solved. The king also told her that it may come to a point where she would need to act sad that the match wouldn't happen. When she questioned why, he simply informed her that he would rather have Bern angry at himself and Edmund than her.

He'd earned another kiss on the cheek for that. And then Edmund had come in and the morning had gone quickly downhill from there.

And now she was standing in the seamstress' shop in a pre-fabricated white dress. She was afraid she would be forced to buy something she would never wear. She corrected herself that she might wear it  _someday_  but still couldn't justify spending the money today.

The seamstress, a young nymph, was dancing around Lucy and adding touches of lace.

"I think I rather like it plain," Lucy said with a slight smile. Maybe with just some more lace. There, around the bottom," she pointed. "And maybe a thin bit around my middle?" As the young queen watched herself in the mirror she noticed that she was looking quite pretty. Not as beautiful as Susan would have, of course, but not bad for the tomboy that she was. "Perhaps not around the middle," she decided with a scrunched nose.

"Perhaps a bit of dark green lace around the middle," a male voice said from behind her.

Lucy turned and saw Caspian dressed in a new riding outfit. He looked quite fit, she had to admit. "I don't know," she responded. "It might be a bit dramatic for a summer wedding. What about red?"

"I think perhaps a bright blue," Caspian retorted as he walked closer. "It will make your eyes shine prettily."

Lucy looked down with a blush and then nodded to the seamstress. The nymph disappeared into the storeroom and Caspian was able to fully survey Lucy. "You look beautiful," he said in a breathless whisper. He then cleared his throat, embarrassed that his voice sounded like that, and added, "You'll make Count Percy a very happy man."

"Oh shove off," Lucy giggled as she nudged his shoulder. She then turned back and stared into the mirror before allowing her eyes to meet his through the reflection. "Do you really think I look okay?"

"You look better than okay, Lucy. I can foresee many problems when Percy finds you shall not be wed. Any man should be lucky to find as beautiful a bride," Caspian responded honestly.

"D'you think I look prettier than Susan?" she asked.

_And that,_  Caspian thought,  _is where the issue lies_. "Lucy, look at me," he said as he turned her around. "You must stop comparing yourself to your sister. You are two very different women. She is beautiful, yes, but in a very different way than you. She has outer beauty and inner gentleness that make many men swoon …"

"Men like you," Lucy agreed with a nod.

Caspian was about to retort when he pulled up short and his eyes snapped to hers. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Caspian," Lucy said with a bright smile. "You were definitely sad to see Queen Susan leave Narnia."

"I was sad to see you all go," Caspian responded. "Not just Queen Susan."

"I know," Lucy said. "But you must admit that you were floored by her beauty more than once."

"I do not deny that your sister is beautiful. But I will also not deny that you are as well. True, you may not have men falling all over you but there  _are_  men," he told her. "And one day you'll find one who you think is worthy enough to be a husband. And to him, you will be the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out."

"Have to find a man who thinks me a woman first," she said after a few minutes pause. She felt the need to lighten the situation. "I mean, if I put on your trousers and tunic again and pulled back my hair, I bet I could make anyone believe that I'm a man."

Caspian knew this wasn't the moment to encourage the little queen but he couldn't help himself. "I'll commission a pair of trousers and a tunic for you. After lunch, we will send Percival on an errand so you can change. If you can convince five people or Creatures that you are a man, I shall be your personal servant for a day."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. It seemed as if the old Caspian, the fun-loving, carefree, young Caspian was in the mood for a bit of play. So Lucy extended her hand and he took it, shaking it with vigor. She knew she could win this battle just as she knew Caspian did not think he could lose.

Two hours later, Percival was on his way to a shop at the far end of the village and Lucy was in the back room of the restaurant changing into her trousers and tunic. She pulled her hair back and sighed. It was a bit too long to hide her true gender. Looking around, she spotted a small, sharp knife. She closed her eyes and took a quick swipe through the end of her ponytail, allowing about three or four inches of hair to fall to the floor. It was now much shorter than it was when she returned to Narnia when she first encountered Caspian. "Better," she muttered as she ran her fingers over her dusty blonde hair. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection before she nodded once and left the back room.

Deciding to test Caspian, she walked to the bar and ordered a drink. She had lowered her voice an octave but Caspian, just a bit down the bar, smirked and moved closer to her. "I should call you a cheater for cutting your hair," he muttered, "but it's still long enough to get you caught."

She smirked a little herself and took a pull of the ale that was placed in front of her.

The next series of events were so funny that neither Caspian nor Lucy, now called Luke, could contain tears of mirth. They chatted for a few moments, hoping someone would come up to them to shake the king's hand, and suddenly a tankard of ale found itself being poured over Lucy's head. She snapped her head to her right to come face to face with the very  _large_  bust of a very  _large_  woman. She looked to have been either and Islander or an Archenlander.

"You no good swine!" the woman shouted. "Just up and left in the middle of the night! Got what you wanted, did you, and then stole off when no one was lookin'! Well let me tell you, mister, I will  _not_  be used like tha'. What if I'm with child?"

Caspian brought his fist to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter but he ended up snorting quite loudly. This apparently offended a Warthog who then turned to the king with an angry scowl. Caspian hadn't exactly disguised himself but, since he was dressed very casually and had his hair fastened back, he could have easily been mistaken for another Telmarine. "Oy! You filthy swine. Get outa this pub! And take your nancy boy friend with ya!"

"That would be two," Lucy muttered through a stifled laugh. "The girl for thinking I … well, and the Warthog. Let's just move on."

Caspian, still trying not to laugh, grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her from the pub.

Once outside, the two turned down an alley and promptly collapsed against each other, shaking with mirth. "Oh sweet Lion," Caspian laughed. "That was the most fun I've had since we got back."

"I know," Lucy rejoined, her small frame shaking with giggles. "And the look on that woman's face! Whatever man did her wrong is really in for it!"

They stayed there laughing for a few minutes longer before Lucy composed herself and stood upright. "Okay then, it's time to get my last three and for you to submit yourself to my every whim."

"Or for you to fail miserably and submit yourself to my every whim," he responded jokingly.

"I can assure you, Caspian, that my whims will be much more enjoyable," she smiled before sweeping out of the alley.

While Caspian knew she hadn't meant to sound so alluring and seductive, he found she did. He quickly collected himself however, and followed her back onto the dusty street.

They strolled along slowly and Caspian decided to let his hair down. Few people would be willing to approach the king if he was in the village for something, usually honoring his privacy. Today however, a young Dwarf approached him and asked for a moment of his time. Caspian reluctantly agreed and then had to stifle a frown when the Dwarf turned to Lucy and begged forgiveness for interrupting, calling Lucy "milord” and “good sir". He frowned deeper when she whispered that the Dwarf was number three.

After that, the fourth mistaken identity came when a Minotaur bumped into her and called an apologetic "excuse me, sir!" through the growing crowd.

"Only one more," Lucy said smugly as they continued down the road. "We have not yet set a date for me to claim my prize. Have you any requests, Your Majesty?"

"Stop being cheeky," Caspian groused. "And you only have about ten minutes left. Then your not-entirely-future-husband will be back and the game will be over."

"Oh I do so hope he doesn't come back," she whispered. "Not that I want something bad to happen to him," she quickly added, "but he's such a bother."

Less than five minutes later the aforementioned Count arrived and before Caspian could claim victory, Percy exclaimed, "Dear King, what have you done with my betrothed? Have you left her behind to get the dress perfect? And who’s this fellow? I’m Count Percival of the Lone Islands."

Lucy had to bite back a scream of "Ah-ha!" Her betrothed didn't even know who she was. It seemed, even villagers she knew mistook her for a man. Caspian was the only one who knew who she was.

She refused to think about what that could possibly mean.  _He's like a brother_ , she chided herself.  _Ed would know as well._  Though she couldn't be too sure about that.

"Pleasure, sir. I'll fetch Queen Lucy, milord," Lucy said before turning away.

Ten minutes later Lucy arrived back to meet with Caspian and Percival. "Sorry, Caspian," Lucy said breathlessly. "Thank you for waiting for me."

Caspian was about to respond when Percival spoke up, "Darling! You look flushed. Have you done something with your hair? We should have to have it fixed before the wedding. I do hope it grows quickly."

As she took Percy's arm she turned back and looked over her shoulder at Caspian and mouthed the words, "I win. You're mine."

For some odd reason, Caspian's stomach flipped pleasantly at that thought.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Upon arrival back at the castle, Percival kissed Lucy on the cheek and told her he had to write home and inform Lord Bern that the preparations for the wedding, which was to be held in twenty-three days, were going splendidly. He admonished her once more for cutting her hair and then set off of his quarters.

"I think we should test Ed and Eustace," Lucy said with a smirk.

"You think your own family would not recognize you?" Caspian asked her with a mock-frown. "My dear Queen, I can assure you that your brother and cousin will know who you are."

"You're no fun," Lucy said with a fake pout before walking with Caspian into the Great Hall. Eustace and Edmund were there pouring over large maps.

"King Caspian! Lucy! You're back. How was the village? Was that idiot completely horrid?" Eustace asked quickly as he rounded the table to clasp hands with Caspian.

"We got rid of him for the afternoon," Caspian said with a smile. He was about to continue with the story of his adventure with Lucy but stopped short when Edmund spoke.

"Lu, did you cut your hair?"

"Just a bit. It didn't look quite right with the wedding dress I picked out," she responded with a small smile. "Must have everything perfect for my wedding."

"Blimey, Lu, you cut it in the Telmarine style that, if you pulled it back and put on a set of trousers, you could pass for a man," her brother said with a laugh.

"Ah ha!" Lucy screeched as she whirled around on Caspian. "They would know who I was, would they? Now I'm  _sure_  that Ed wouldn't be able to spot me in a crowd of men!"

"I don't understand what's happening right now," Edmund said slowly, "and I don't think I want to. You two should go get cleaned up for dinner. And then the four of us need to have a strategy session. The wedding invitations went out this morning and I have a horrible feeling that quite a few people in the village will have gotten them already. We must discuss what this means for the wedding."

"Ed," Lucy said slowly with a slight shake in her voice, "you told me there wouldn't be a wedding."

"Lu, I -."

"Right," she whispered, her eyes darting down to the floor. "I should go have a bath and get changed into something more appropriate. On the ride down, Percival was talking about holding an engagement feast. After dinner, the three of you," she motioned to Edmund, Caspian and Eustace, "should take some time to practice your sword handling. There's always a small competition that all men present may challenge the groom. If the groom is bested, the winner has the right to challenge the marriage." At Edmund's hopeful look, Lucy shook her head slowly. "But only if he plans to take the bride as his own. Sorry, Ed, I thought you remembered that."

"I hadn't thought of it," Edmund acknowledged. "But there's still hope … I mean, Caspian …"

"Caspian made a promise to me when we landed on the Dawn Treader the second time," Lucy cut in strongly. "He promised he would marry only for love. You and I both know, Ed, that if he won any competition for my hand, he would have to give it up. The love he has for me is the same that you do. Please excuse me," she finished before leaving the room and heading to her chambers.

Caspian didn't even try to deny the thrill of hope when she hadn't said anything about the love she had for him being the same love she had for her brother. Pushing that thought aside, he turned to the other men with a frown. “There has to be something else we can do.”

When dinnertime arrived, Lucy was in an uncomfortable dress and her hair was styled in a way she never would have chosen herself. Unfortunately, her future husband didn’t really care for what she wanted.

"I was thinking, dear Lucy, that we should hold a ball in honor of our engagement," Percival said during the main course.

"I agree wholeheartedly with you, dear Count. Please, allow me and my ladies to plan it for this coming weekend. We shall have a feast instead of a ball, though, as originally discussed, because the ball will be held for our wedding," Lucy replied. She didn't want to dance with him, or even be near him, and more than she had to.

Lucy was trying, she really was, but it was rather hard to find the good points in a man she had come to loathe so quickly. She knew, now more than ever, that she would actually be marrying this man. If Edmund, the best wordsmith and diplomat she had ever met, could not think of a way to get her out of this horrendous engagement, then no one could.

She had resigned herself to a life on Doorn. She liked the country well enough, though she would never love anywhere more than she loved Narnia, especially somewhere she had been auctioned as a slave, and she could see herself being content there one day.

"And, of course, upon the birth of each of our children."

Caspian actually choked when he heard the Count's words. There was nothing he could do to stop the gasp he made nor stop the mead from getting caught in his throat. He coughed loudly, gasping, his eyes filling with tears as he was unable to get oxygen to his lungs.

"Caspian!" Lucy cried as she shot out of her seat and rushed to him. She lifted his arms above his head - Eustace thought she had gone mad - and started breathing at a steady rate in an attempt to get Caspian to breathe the same way.

The King slowly returned to himself, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. "Thank you, my Queen," he said in a thick voice.

"Can't have you dying on me, my King," she said with a slight smile. "We do need someone to officiate the wedding."

Both Eustace and Edmund snapped their heads in her direction and it was Eustace who found his voice first. "I say, Lucy, what do you mean?"

"It's tradition for the King of Narnia to officiate the wedding if the bride or groom is a member of his Court. Peter did it several times. And since Caspian is the King and I am a member of his Court, tradition states that he must be the one to preside over our wedding. There is no higher blessing than that given by the King."

Lucy and Caspian locked eyes and what he saw there scared him more than anything ever had before: resignation. He realized, after Edmund's speech earlier about being unable to decide how to inform Bern that there would be no wedding, Lucy felt she had lost all hope. It made him sick. "Please, excuse me," he said as he rose and walked out of the Great Hall.

Eustace made to go after him but Lucy laid a calming hand on his shoulder before excusing herself. She briefly heard Edmund say that she had once been known as Queen Lucy the Healer and could not help herself in making sure Caspian was recovered from his coughing fit. That must have been for Percival’s sake.

"Caspian?" Lucy called as she travelled down the corridor. "I know you can't have gotten far. Please, talk to me. We used to talk all the time. Please show yourself to me."

"I'm in here," a thick voice called from Lucy's left.

She turned and saw a single candle flickering in a small room. She smiled briefly when she remembered this was the room she had hidden from her brothers in when she was Queen Lucy the Valiant and Narnia was in its Golden Age. She slowly entered the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She didn't know why she did, but she had a feeling she would be happy about her unconscious choice in the long run. "Caspian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said in a brooding voice that never failed to make Lucy's lips twitch into a smile. He reminded her so much of Peter when he acted like this. Petulant and stubborn but so desperate not to hold everything inside.

"Please tell me," she requested in a whisper. "I won't think badly of you for whatever reason you have. I promise."

"Children?" he asked slowly. "Could you really see yourself having children with him?"

"When I’m his wife it’ll be expected of me, Caspian. You know that as well as I do. When you finally marry you'll have children with your wife. There must be an heir to the throne, my King."

"Stop calling me that!" Caspian shouted as he rocketed from his seat and started pacing the room. "Stop calling me  _my King_. It drives me mad."

"Caspian, what's gotten into you? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," he said bitterly. "You couldn't. You're so … so … so  _good_  that you're doing what you think is best for Narnia. You're  _sacrificing_  yourself and your happiness so that I …"

"So that  _you_  may find happiness," she said strongly, not even felling bad for interrupting. "It was either you or me, Caspian, and I would have you find love and happiness so that you may once again rule Narnia as she  _should_ be ruled – with a family watching over her."

"And what if my love and happiness could not exist without you here, Lucy?"

"Don't delude yourself, Caspian. There is no need to feel guilty. This is  _my_  decision and it's been made. I have already told Edmund to stop looking for a way out. No more wars, Caspian. I don't think I could handle another. So, please, just … just …"

"Just what?" he asked in a low voice as he stepped closer to Lucy. "Just keep denying myself the one thing that could make me happy? Ignore the fact that you arrived as soon as we set sight on the Fallen Star's island? Just keep pretending that there wasn't some higher reason for me to be the only man today who knew it was you and not some random man? Explain to me, Lucy, how I knew it was you."

"You commissioned the costume, Caspian," Lucy told him. "You obviously would know what it looked like."

"I left before she picked out the material, Lucy. I had no idea what it would look like," he told her seriously. "I saw it for the first time when you came out to the bar. And it wasn't the clothes or the hair that made me recognize you."

"Then what was it," she asked softly when he got so much closer and was standing right in front of her. Her head was tilted back so she could look into his eyes in order to see the truth of his statement.

His right hand slowly moved to her neck. She shivered slightly when his fingers met her flesh. "You have a mark, right here," he whispered as he touched a spot a few centimeters under her ear. "And no matter what," he continued, his hand moving to the top of her head, "this hair, here, is always slightly askew."

Lucy was having trouble breathing. He was close, very close, and she was feeling anything but uncomfortable. Her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea. She was engaged to someone else and she was in a very improper situation with a man she  _should_  look at like another brother. She had felt that way, at first, but couldn't stop the jealousy that had blossomed in her when Caspian met the Star's daughter. She imagined him, in another world, married to the beauty and happy. Her mind told her that she was the reason he wasn't married yet. Her heart agreed but for a different reason: her heart told her that  _she alone_  should be his Queen.

"And I could tell it was you by your lips," he whispered slowly.

"My lips?" she asked in a quiet voice that shook slightly when she asked.

He couldn't help himself. He had tried as hard as he could but he just wasn't strong enough to resist. He moved slowly, his conscious making him take his time so she would have a chance to pull away. He was both shocked and delighted when his lips met hers.

It wasn't outwardly passionate but it wasn't a friendly kiss either. It was gentle and somewhat exploratory and he couldn't have hoped for anything more. He pulled back slowly, for he was loathe to release her lips and return to reality, and opened his eyes to look at her.

Lucy's eyes remained closed for a moment, shocked and thrilled by the still-there feeling of his lips on hers, even though her mind knew they were gone. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him.

She could tell he was nervous but that he didn't regret what he had done. Surprisingly, she found she didn't regret it either. She swallowed thickly and looked up into his nervous eyes. "You shouldn't have done that," she said slowly, sadness creeping into her voice and expression.

Caspian was shocked. He was certain she had to have felt even a little bit of what he had. It was too electric to ignore. He was about to open his mouth to respond when she cut him off with the few sentences that would change the course of his life forever.

"But sometimes we have to do things we shouldn't. Otherwise, we would never have the chance to do what our hearts truly wanted. And mine wants this," she told him before reaching up and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. Within seconds she tugged him down so his lips crashed into hers.

Their momentum was such that their bodies continued in motion until he had her pinned against the door she had so cleverly shut. His body pinned her to the door as they kissed, both of their minds consumed with the knowledge that they were kissing each other and it was real.

Neither of them seemed to care that they had been gone for too long and someone would be coming to look for them shortly.

They broke apart slowly, their breath quick and uneven, their smiles wide as Caspian rested his forehead against Lucy’s. They stood there silently, both just taking what had just happened, when reality hit them hard in the form of banging on the door. "Lu! Are you in there?"

There was a great shove (she hadn't locked the door!) that sent the two of them staggering before shutting back quickly on her brother. "Lu! Open the door!"

Lucy quickly straightened out her skirts after being released by her partner and tried to smooth her hair as Caspian moved to the other side of the room. She tried to regulate her breathing but knew it would be no use. Caspian still couldn't control his either.

"Edmund," Lucy said sternly, obviously trying to control the situation, as she opened the door. "What is this all about?"

Edmund's eyes surveyed his sister and then shot to the man on the other side of the room. They were both well mussed and breathing heavily. He looked back into the corridor before shutting and  _locking_ the door behind him. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Ed," Lucy said quickly.

"Tell me you didn't just shag my sister against a wall," Edmund said fiercely to Caspian.

"Shag?" he asked, not knowing what the word went.

"We didn't," Lucy said. "We kissed. That was all, Ed, I promise. We were just kissing."

"Why?" Edmund asked heavily. “Why are the …” he expelled a breath. “Why now?”

"Because we just couldn't  _not_  kiss anymore, Edmund," Caspian said slowly. "We didn't sneak away for this. It wasn't planned. But we were talking and I just - I wanted to kiss her and I couldn't justify a reason not to."

“I can think of –“

"And I wanted him to kiss me, Ed," Lucy interrupted softly. "I didn't want to pretend I didn't care anymore." She took a deep breath, shaky, because she knew she was about to cry, and then said, with her eyes on Caspian, "But it can't happen again. I'm engaged to another man. I've already been unfaithful."

"You do not love him," Caspian said thickly. "And I will not bless a marriage that is not for love."

"Then Edmund will," she said softly. "Once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia. You'll do it, Ed, because you know you have to."

"I can't let you marry him, Lucy" Caspian bit out. "I can't."

"No more wars," Lucy said softly. "I will give you seven days to find away to break the engagement without warfare being necessary or imminent. If you cannot, then I will marry Count Percival no matter what. I have always put my country before myself, Caspian, and will not stop now, regardless of how much it hurts my heart." She dropped into a curtsey before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

"So you're the one who's finally tamed my sister," Edmund said to Caspian after a moment or two of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"She would have hit any other man who tried to tell her what to do. No lie. She socked Peter but good once."

"I didn't tame her," Caspian said. "I loved her."

"How much of her did you love, exactly?" Edmund asked.

"We did not  _make_  love, Edmund," Caspian sighed. "She already told you that. I do love her though. I think she is the reason I did not bring the Star's daughter back with me. I think I knew she was my destiny. She is a gift from Aslan. He knows I will love her always."

"It is true, my Son," a deep voice said from the doorway.

The men turned to see Aslan in the doorway and immediately dropped to a knee.

"Rise, Kings of Narnia. You have done well."

"Not well enough, I'm afraid," Edmund said softly. "For all that I have done before, I cannot find a way to get Lucy out of this horrible predicament."

"You know the way, King Edmund, but your sister wishes you not to take it," Aslan replied.

"She does not want us to go to war," Caspian said with a grim face and a small nod. "And she understands that I would. For her alone, I would fight any enemy who came to Narnia."

"Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way, my Sons. Perhaps you should concentrate your efforts in a different manner."

Caspian and Edmund turned to look at each other. They were both quite confused at the Lion's statement. When they turned back, however, Aslan was no longer there.

"I hate it when he does that."


	4. Chapter Four

Caspian and Edmund spent the next two days trying to figure out what Aslan had meant by concentrating their efforts closer to home. Caspian, in all his youthful ignorance, tried to convince Edmund that it meant to draw Lord Bern and Duke Arrington to Narnia and slay them in Lucy's honor.

Edmund had called him a whole slew of words that he neither understood nor cared to. The tone of the King of Old's voice was enough to chastise him.

"I think he might mean we have to try to get that idiot to not want to marry Lucy," Eustace said in greeting the morning of the third day.

"What?" Edmund asked with a mouthful of eggs. "You think we ought to try to convince him that he doesn't really love Lu?"

"I think that would be our best bet," the younger man explained. "I mean, we can't tell Lord Bern that we don't want the poncy prat to marry Lucy. The best we can hope for is to make  _him_  not want to marry  _her_."

"Brilliant!" Caspian exclaimed - he'd heard Eustace and Edmund use the term in times of joy before and found it to be a quite appropriate exclamation - giddily. "I'm sure Lucy can do it."

"I don't think she will," Edmund said slowly. "She left it to us, remember? I think we should  _tell her_  what we're doing but, otherwise, it's up to us."

"We shall have to tell her immediately," Caspian responded. "We haven't much time. There are only four days left."

"Agreed," Edmund said. "We’ll tell her at our first chance."

"Tell who what?" Lucy asked, ever punctual, as she sat at the table.

She was wrapped in a new dress and looked, at least to Caspian, as if she would rather be back in one of her hunting dresses and preparing for a long ride or stalk. This dress looked to be the most uncomfortable she had. It was tight - too tight - and full of unnecessary jewels and gems. Lucy was more of a straightforward, not-too-dressy kind of woman.

Edmund was about to respond when Percival entered the room. "Lucy, my love, you look  _splendid_ in that dress. I thought you mightn't have been able to fill it out properly, as you don't have the curves of a normal woman just yet, but it will do just fine."

"Thank you, my darling betrothed," Lucy said quickly before her brother or Caspian could interject. "I am pleased that you find it adequate."

"Do not be sad, my dear. We shall make you into a proper woman before this wedding or I shall eat my sword," the pompous Islander said in a booming voice.

"I'd like to stick my sword down that stupid swot's throat," Edmund snarled lowly to Eustace and Caspian. "I can't believe Lucy's taking this. I mean, I know she's always been exceptionally kind to everyone she meets but sweet Lion, this is too much, even for her."

"Lucy," Caspian called as he stood, the others following suit, "May I have the privilege of a private audience? Just for a moment? It is a matter of state and I would like to discuss it before it slips my mind with all of the feast and wedding preparations."

"Of course, my King," Lucy said with a curtsey and led the way from the room. "What is it that I can do for you?" she asked when they were alone in an antechamber.

The first thing Caspian did was kiss her even though knew he shouldn't have. In fact, she had asked him not to. Rather, she had asked him to wait until they had figured out the situation. In his mind, however, he reasoned that Eustace had riddled out the answer to the problem so, really, he wasn't doing anything improper by kissing her.

His slightly-calloused hand cupped her jaw and he brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. He had slightly expected that she would not respond, as she did not know of the plan to rid Cair Paravel from the Count, but she did. Her arms slid up his chest and gripped onto his tunic, holding him close to her. His head spun and he felt dizzy in the most incredible way. He would gladly accept this swirling feeling in his head and stomach if it meant he could hold her close and kiss her for the rest of his days.

He expected her to pull away. Their kisses earlier in the week had been passionate but had not included the use of their tongues. He was pleasantly surprised when her lips parted and the kiss deepened and his heart skipped then beat double-time.

There were a few seconds of nervous hesitation before their control snapped and their kiss intensified. He could do nothing to stop his arms from wrapping around her and she could not prevent her fingers from trailing up into his hair. It was a heady sensation, being kissed as if you would never kiss another in your life.

Caspian, through the haze of lust and wanting, realized they had been missing for several minutes now and did not want to give the sense of impropriety. He slowly eased off the kisses, tapering down into small pecks and eventually just pulled Lucy into a hug, holding her tightly and swaying slightly side to side.

While Lucy caught her breath, as Caspian had obviously stolen it, the King began to explain. "Your cousin has come up with a solution to break the engagement. I will, however, ask for an extension on the timeline. Four days, I believe, isn’t enough to complete the plan."

"What plan?" Lucy asked somewhat breathlessly.

"We are to make Percy fall out of love with you. To do that, you must help by acting as you normally would – no bending to Percy's will. He wants a wife who will do exactly as she is told. You are not that kind of woman, Lucy, and you shouldn’t pretend to be just for some suitor. I fear we may have to highlight some of your less than ladylike tendencies. Perhaps mention more of our adventures on the Dawn Treader, perhaps allow your brother and cousin to tell of things from your other world that would be less than endearing to a man like Percival," Caspian continued.

"So you and the other two are basically going to make fun of me until he decides I won't make a good wife?" Lucy asked in an astonished voice.

"No! Well, not exactly,” he corrected. “It's the best we can come up with, Lucy, and I will try just about anything to keep you from marrying him," the King responded earnestly. "I know Aslan did not bring you back to me just so you can go off and marry some Count from the Lone Islands."

"Narnia, Caspian," she said softly. "Aslan brought me back to Narnia."

"The same idea applies," Caspian shot back quickly. "He would not have brought you back to Narnia just so you would leave again. You know as well as I do, my Queen, that you belong  _here_  with  _me_."

"That's not something I have the luxury of thinking about right now," Lucy said seriously. "Now, as for the plan my dear cousin concocted, please make sure you are careful. You don't want to give him any sense that there is  _any_  kind of impropriety going on. None of us can risk that threat."

"You have my word, my Queen, that I will do my best to get rid of him and keep your honor intact," the King replied solemnly.

"And then once he's gone perhaps we can do something to rectify my honor being intact," Lucy responded with a suggestive smirk before slipping from the room and back for breakfast.

It took Caspian several moments to lift his slack jaw back into place and several more before he was able to follow without looking like a fool.

A few hours later Edmund, Eustace and Caspian were all preparing to go on a nice afternoon stalk of a large stag out towards Lantern Waste. It wasn't the White Stag, and Edmund was sure he wouldn't go if it was, but it would be great fun anyway and Lucy was sad to be missing out.

"I do so want to go with you," Lucy said sadly as she and Percival stood nearby to see them off.

"Now, Lucy, you know as well as I do that no woman should be permitted on stalks. You would fidget too much and ruin the game for the King and his companions," Percy said in a patronizing voice.

"But my sister, Queen Lucy, was fantastic at stalking when we were in Narnia last. She was the one who more often rode out, leaving myself and High King Peter in her dust," Edmund replied fondly. "She'd disappear for days at a time. She's stalk, she'd live with the Beavers, she'd care for newborn Creatures. Once, I believe, she helped deliver a Minotaur baby. Nearly lost her hand. Didn't think an herbivore would take quite a bite from her."

"Surely you do not mean my tame little Lucy," Percival said in horror. "Why, the Lucy  _I_  know would  _never_  wander off on her own. Nor would she take part in hunting or fishing or other such … hobbies."

"Oh, please, Edmund, don't tell him the Stories of Old! He may choose not to love me anymore," Lucy said, her mind working quickly. "Those were different times! It would be unfair for him to hold past actions against me. I must admit," she said as she turned to Percy, "that I was a bit wilder in those days."

"What say you, my King? Was the Queen of Old as they say she was?" Percy asked Caspian.

"I do not know, good Count, for I was not there. I met her when she and her royal siblings returned to Narnia to put me on my throne and then again when she sailed to the East with my crew and King Edmund and Lord Eustace," Caspian replied. "Though I do recall it was her curious nature that got us taken for slaves on …"

"Never you mind!" Lucy called out. She couldn't believe he almost spoke ill of the island that she was being sold to. She also thought her turn of phrase was quite funny, considering the situation.

"Lucy, is that true?" Percy asked seriously. "And do you still harbor those less than appealing traits? Oh dear," he continued, not bothering to wait for an answer, now more to himself than to the others. "I must send for Alana right away. I must make Lucy into an obedient woman. There can be no more of this frivolity. Yes, a wife and a mother. And quickly. She will calm down when we have children. She won't have the luxury of being wild." His eyes turned to Lucy as inspiration struck. "We shall be married tonight in a private ceremony. And then, once you are a mother you will understand that a woman's place is in the home, caring for her children. I shall prepare my ship for departure. Tomorrow morning we sail for Doorn." He swooped down, then, and pressed his lips firmly to Lucy's.

Edmund had to hold Caspian back.

"Go down to the village and get your dress in order," Percival said as he pulled away. "Tonight at sunset we are to be wed." He then turned to Caspian. "If I may, my King, you might wish to review the blessings you shall put on us tonight." He stepped closer and whispered, "Please pay particular attention to fertility blessings." He then walked away with a slightly sinister look about him.

The three rulers of Narnia stood there in shock as they watched him go. Edmund was clenching and unclenching his fists, Caspian had started muttering darkly to himself and Lucy allowed the weight of the world to drop onto her shoulders.

"Well," she said shakily, "I guess that's that." She turned quickly and headed for the stables, unable to look at any of the men still with her.

"Where are you going?" Caspian shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

"To the village," she replied matter-of-factly, not stopping. "I have to get my dress."

"Lucy, please," Caspian said in a harsh whisper as he pulled her to a stop and looked into her eyes, "please don't do this."

"I have to," she replied in a soft, sad voice. "Looks like we just couldn't figure it out in time."

"Lucy, you have to give me more time," Caspian said again.

"Time is up, my King," Lucy responded as she tried to school her features. "I apologize for ruining your stalk. I can safely say, however, that once I am gone, you will have more than enough time on your hands." She paused and swallowed thickly in a vain attempt to keep her tears at bay. "Send someone to the beginning of the end of the world. Bring the star's daughter here. She will make you a good queen." With that said, Lucy pulled her arm from his gentle and continued in her journey to the stables.

Caspian could do nothing but watch her go.

An hour later, Edmund, Caspian and Eustace were sat huddled together in the library. "There's nothing in the traditional Narnian wedding vows that would allow for objection," Edmund groused as he shut another tome. "I hate to say this but I don't think there's anything we can do."

"There has to be," Caspian said as he stood and began to pace back and forth. "I refuse to accept that Lucy will be forced into marrying that idiot."

"There may not be a choice," Eustace remarked. "I like this concept as little as you do but I am not sure, as Edmund said, that there is anything that can be done. We may have to accept this loss and move on."

" _Accept this loss_?!" Caspian boomed. "No! I accept nothing of the sort. I will do everything in my power to stop this wedding."

"Wait," Edmund said softly. "Wait a moment. What was it Lu said the other day? It's tradition in Narnia to allow anyone to compete against the bridegroom for the hand of the bride? Something like that?" he questioned as he paged through the old book in his lap. "Yes! Here it is!  _Anyone who wishes to challenge the match of a royal may do so in the closing hours before the wedding. If the bridegroom is defeated, the winner of the duel has the right to take the bride as his own. No further battles or skirmishes may follow, as the best swordsman and most noble dueler has the right to marry the royal woman_ ," Edmund read. "That means you can challenge him and he can't war with Narnia."

"I have to ask Lucy first," Caspian responded slowly. "If she does not wish to ever marry me then I will not challenge him. It is her choice and I will do as my Queen wishes. If she chooses the Count, however," Caspian said darkly, "then I must ask that you perform the ceremony, Edmund. I cannot watch her marry another when I know in my heart that she is meant to be my Queen."

"You know, four or five days ago I was worried about you and Lu. It was somewhat odd to think you might fancy my little sister. I thought you would've fallen for Su,” Edmund said thoughtfully. As Caspian was about to speak, Edmund waved him off and continued, "But on the Dawn Treader something changed, didn't it? You didn't want us to go but it was more of not wanting her to go. You weren't planning on going to the end of the world, were you, Caspian? You were going with us."

"It was my intention to follow you back to your own world, yes," the King replied. "Not only was I curious but, yes, Lucy would be there. Those nights on the deck … the vision of her in my breeches and tunic … I couldn't get them out of my head. Nor did I want to. Yes, I started to feel for Lucy when we were on the Dawn Treader."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Eustace asked. "We've been here for four years."

"Five and I know why," Edmund replied. "He was afraid Lucy wouldn't share in his affections. And he thought that if he waited long enough he would know the truth." Edmund paused a moment before locking his eyes on Caspian. "Do you know the truth now?"

"I know some. As I said, I must ask Lucy before I challenge Percy. I will ride to the village and find her," Caspian responded. "I will be back within the hour to give you the answer."

Edmund and Eustace watched as the King strode purposely out of the library. "I say, Edmund," Eustace remarked, "I don't think I ever thought of Caspian and Lucy."

"At first, I didn't either, cousin. But now, be truthful, can you see anyone else?"

When Caspian arrived in the village in search of Lucy, she was right where he figured she would be. Lucy was stood on the small pedestal with her white wedding dress on. Her hair was down and fell just at her shoulders and she was pointedly telling the nymph that she would not be wearing her silver crown for the ceremony.

"It is a symbol of who you are, my dear Queen," he said softly as he walked further into the shop.

"It is a symbol of who I  _was_ ," she responded, not unkindly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to you with a solution," Caspian told her softly. He then turned to the nymph. "May we have a few moments in private?"

The young girl dropped into a neat curtsey before closing the store and walking into the back.

"Caspian, what's going on? A solution? One that  _does not_  result in war?"

"One that  _cannot_  result in war," the king corrected her. "But I will not put the plan in motion until you agree to the terms."

"Terms?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"A challenge; a duel," Caspian responded. "Just as you had suggested earlier in the week. I will duel him for your hand."

"Caspian …" she whispered. "That would mean if you won," she ignored Caspian scoff, "that you would be forced to marry me."

"I think you would find, my dear Queen, that I would have no problem marrying you. In fact, I think I would find it quite enjoyable. I think we would be happy together."

"Promise me you aren't suggesting this just because you don't want me to marry him. Be honest with me."

"I cannot lie and say that is not one of the reasons, Lucy. But it is not the only reason. Have you not felt the same electricity in our kisses? Do you not feel more complete when I am around? Because I have felt both and would be willing to risk  _everything_  to be able to feel them every day for the rest of my life. Please, Lucy, tell me you'll marry me if I fight for your hand. Tell me I won't be forcing you into anything you do not wish to be involved in. Please," he begged. "Give me leave to challenge Count Percy for your hand and  _when_  I win, promise to be my wife."

Lucy could barely breathe. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she searched his face for any kind of falsehood. The only things she saw were nervousness, and she supposed he  _should_  be a little nervous – he was sort of proposing, and gentle caring. But was it love?

"Do you love me, Caspian?" she asked boldly.

"I have never been in love before, Lucy," he responded. "But I have also never felt like this before. If this  _is_  love, then I want to spend every day feeling it. With you." At her slight nod Caspian continued, "We wouldn't have to marry right away. We could court for a while, wait until you feel ready to be a sovereign again. I know you would prefer a fall wedding so the spring-born Animals could attend."

"Then my suggestion would be for you to hurry off and challenge Count Percy, my King," she said with a small smile. "But please don't toy about with him. I would prefer to get this whole thing over with. Besides," she added as she pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips, "you're still meant to be my servant for a day. And now my mind is full of little …  _tasks_  … you can complete for me."

Caspian merely smiled widely and pulled her close for another kiss.

 


	5. Chapter Five

The ride back up to the castle seemed to take much longer than usual. Five minutes stretched to hours in Caspian’s mind. He had much to do in a short time. First, though, he had to tell Edmund.

When he arrived back at the castle, his friend was huddled together with Trumpkin and Eustace as they poured over another large volume.

“Friends,” he said happily, “we’ve much to prepare. Has the Count Percival returned to the castle?”

Eustace wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. “He has. He’s with Trufflehunter and Finderhook trying to get his wedding finery sorted.”

“Well he can forget about that,” he said with a sly grin. “He should be better fitted with mail and a shield.”

The room grew quiet for a long pause, the three others taking in the sight of Caspian. He’d been desperate and nervous before he left but now he seemed relaxed, happy even. Eustace was about to question his sudden change in demeanor when it must have stuck him.

It stuck Edmund at the same time. “She agreed!” he cried, both happy and astonished. “How’d you get her to do that?”

Caspian shook his head and grinned. “I asked permission, admitted my love.” He cleared his throat. “After she asked, of course. So bold.” His grin widened. “And once I defeat Count Percival –“

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Trumpkin cut in. “I don’t want to hear any more.”

“Neither do I,” Eustace agreed. “So what do we do now? Do you go charging in now with your sword at the ready? Stab him and be done with it?”

Caspian laughed and shook his head. “No, not at all. I’ll need to study the tradition for a moment, then write a formal challenge. I think I need a man to deliver it. We haven’t much time, though. The sunset is near and I don’t want to delay. I want to get this over with and have him on that ship set for Doorn before dawn breaks. Send for Drinian. I believe him to be at the Crooked Crown.”

“Like usual,” Trumpkin muttered before bowing and heading off to do his King’s bidding.

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I need to review that tradition and get to work,” Caspian said to Edmund and Eustace before bowing himself and turning to make his way back to the library. He didn’t have as much time as he wished but with Percival’s decision to hold the wedding tonight, Caspian knew he needed to get everything in order. He hoped to have the challenge extended before Lucy returned from the village.

With the sight of her in the white dress burned gloriously to the back of his eyelids, he closed his eyes for a moment and fantasized. Would she choose that dress for her wedding to him or would she commission something new? It was in the Narnian style and he hoped, whether she wore that or something solely for them, that she would keep it that way. Traditionally, the Telmarines were much more liberal in their dress codes, allowing for a woman to show her _assets_ more prominently if she wished. His mind flashed to the woman from the bar and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Caspian pulled himself from his memories and opened the book from before, taking in all that was required in order for him to legally challenge Percival over Lucy’s hand.

After several moments, he called for Edmund to join him. “I wish it could be you,” he told his friend seriously. “But I cannot ask you to deliver the challenge. As her brother, you could have objected. I know you wish you could but we all need your diplomatic standing to stay as strong as it is. Eustace as well. Do you think Trumpkin or Trufflehunter best?”

Edmund sat in a chair, his brow creased, and looked toward the ceiling. Caspian could tell his friend was thinking of the best way to go about it. Time was passing, though, and Caspian could barely contain the energy that was flowing through him. He needed to make sure the challenge was issued before Lucy returned. Not only would it look as if it would be a surprise, but he also didn’t trust the Islander to not sweep her away before Caspian had the chance.

“Neither,” he answered slowly. “I think it should be Captain Drinian.” At Caspian’s disbelieving look, Edmund smiled. “Honestly. He’s been your best friend for how long? He’s a warrior, he knows your heart as well as any of us do. Plus, he won’t mince words and he won’t stand for the outcry sure to come from the groom-not-to-be. I think he’s your best bet. Professor Cornelius would be a second choice.”

“Neither of them are Narnians,” Caspian responded. “Wouldn’t it look …”

“Both of them are Narnians,” Edmund corrected strongly. His voice was that of a King once more, and Caspian could only be awed. Perhaps he could be a bit chastised as well. “You are the King of Narnia, Caspian, not the King of Telmar.”

“Quite right,” the King responded with a nod. “Captain Drinian it shall be. If he ever gets up here. If not, perhaps I should have the professor at the ready?”

“I’ll fetch him for you,” Edmund agreed. “You go ahead and write your challenge.”

“I wish Lucy were here to proof it.”

“You don’t,” Edmund laughed. “She’d be far kinder than you and I don’t think you want anything flowery or polite while you try to usurp the man’s wedding plan.”

Chuckling, Caspian agreed. “Quite right. I’ll get to work while you get the professor. And hopefully, Drinian will return before Lucy.”

Unfortunately, Drinian was in no state to deliver Caspian’s challenge and it therefore fell to Professor Cornelius. The older man was quite uncomfortable but, for his best student and King, he agreed to do as Caspian wished.

Percival was in the Great Hall, bossing around a couple of unlucky Fauns who were helping to prepare for the ceremony, when Professor Cornelius and Trumpkin located him. The professor cleared his throat and when he had the attention of the Count, he read from the scroll in his hands.

“To Count Percival, Son of Duke Arrington, Ambassador of Doorn and Knight of the Golden Pendant, Caspian X, King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Lord of Telmar, Baron of Ettinsmor, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March and Emperor of Dragon Island, hereby challenges you to a duel by swords for the hand of Queen Lucy the Valiant, Ambassador of Narnia. The contest shall continue until one party yields. The loser of the contest is beholden to the traditions of Narnia and cannot appeal or disregard the outcome. If the challenge is accepted, it shall take place at sunset in the castle’s courtyard. If it is not, the Count forfeits his claim on the Queen Lucy and shall be gone from the land of Narnia by dawn’s first light.” The professor rolled the scroll back up and bowed to a slack-jawed Percival before retreating as quickly as his old legs would allow him.

Trumpkin shot a victorious smirk to the Count before bowing and following after the elderly man. “You did good.”

“Remind me to hide the wine from Drinian for as long as he stays in the castle,” Cornelius retorted, still very uncomfortable with his delivery and very much glad it was over.

“Is it done?” Caspian asked when the two entered his private study.

“It is, my King. The Count did not respond …”

“Probably couldn’t pick his jaw up off the floor,” Trumpkin interjected in an almost gleeful manner. “I wish you’d been there to see it. Would’ve given you a right good laugh.”

“Let’s not be cruel,” the Professor interjected. “My King, is there anything else you need from me?”

“No, Professor, thank you. I should hope you’ll stand on my side during the contest?”

Cornelius bowed. “Of course, my King. I shall see you there.”

Caspian thanked his tutor before turning his attention back to his preparations. Trumpkin stood by, watching and waiting. It wouldn’t be long before they had to head down to the courtyard to begin the contest for the hand of his dear friend.

He had no worries about the King besting the Count, but he did worry about how close the contest might be. Percival, for all of his faults and shortcomings, was a Knight. Perhaps it was solely because of who his father was. He didn’t remember King Caspian knighting the boy but there were a great many ceremonies performed after the suppression of the giants in the north. Perhaps Percival was with the Islander army and gained his accolades through them.

“I can best him, right?”

Trumpkin had been so lost in his own head, he started when he heard King Caspian’s voice. “Majesty?”

“This isn’t a fool’s errand, is it? I’m not going to lose.”

“Well you are if you keep second guessing yourself,” the Dwarf responded testily. “Since when do you need unnecessary confirmation? You are King Caspian. You’re the best swordsman in Narnia. Better, dare I say, than High King Peter on his best day.”

“I don’t think you saw High King Peter on his best day,” the King retorted with a grin. He paced over to the window to look out, his grin blooming to a smile as he saw Lucy riding towards the gates. “Make sure someone it with Lucy at all times,” he said thoughtfully. “I don’t trust the Count to not up and steal her away before the challenge can be had.

Trumpkin bowed. “I’ll make sure her brother and cousin are with her.” With a nod from Caspian, Trumpkin took his leave and the King was alone once more.

While the King prepared, the former King met his sister at the gate. He had half expected Percival to be there but, by some twist of fate, he met Lucy alone. “He’s issued the challenge,” Edmund told her lowly as he held her horse so she could dismount.

“Was it accepted?” she asked as she slid from the horse and patted her neck before handing the lead to a groom.

“Not to my knowledge. I can’t imagine it won’t be, though. We should get you inside so you can prepare for your wedding,” he added. “Have you got your dress?”

Lucy shook her head but started towards the castle. “It’s to be delivered shortly. More adjustments were needed. I’m just so very sad I had to buy it. I know it’s good for commerce in the village but I’d rather not have a dress I’ll never wear.”

“Wear it when you marry your champion,” Edmund said with a grin. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to know it’s one less thing needed to plan for a royal wedding.”

Lucy laughed but shook her head. “He’s seen me in it,” she informed her brother. “Twice. And we may be in Narnia but I will absolutely be observing our tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. When the time comes, of course,” she added with a blush to her cheeks.

As the two former sovereigns entered the castle to head towards Lucy’s room, Percival rounded the corner. “Where is your dress?” he asked in a near panic. “We must be wed at once!”

“Dear Count,” she said, her heart going out to him, “what’s wrong?”

“The so-called _King_ has challenged me for your hand!” She acted shocked, her hand moving to cover her head. “Exactly! We must get married before the sun sets. If we’re married before the duel, it cannot be helped.”

“You can’t,” Edmund said as he took Lucy by the arm and gently tugged her behind him. “We are Narnian and we respect the traditions of our ancestors.”

“I bet _you_ wrote this challenge!” the Count accused. “Because you knew you would be coming back!”

“Even if I had, which I hadn’t, we have no control over our movement between Narnia and our other World. Now, I suggest you find yourself out of here, either to prepare for the challenge or to prepare your ship for departure.”

Count Percival looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it, his mouth clamping shut. “I assume you’ll be there to watch the battle?”

Edmund thought that _battle_ was a little overstated but he said nothing. He nodded once and Lucy did too. She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Percival’s cheek. “I’ll be there, my Count.”

Percival looked emboldened by that, his back straightening before he nodded and bowed before taking his leave, calling out for one of his men to begin preparations for the coming challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy wanted to go to Caspian before his challenge but she knew doing so ran the risk of Percival finding out she knew it was going to happen. While it would have made her feel better about the whole thing, it could have caused Percival to dispute the challenge and she would have been forced to marry the Doornian. Closing her eyes, she whispered a quick blessing towards Caspian before changing and meeting Edmund and Eustace in the corridor so they could make their way down to the courtyard.

“Feeling nervous?” Eustace asked her with a sly grin.

“Shut up,” she shot back, her arms crossing over her stomach. “I actually am.”

“Why? It’s _Caspian_. He’s the best swordsman I’ve ever seen!”

“Hey!” Edmund objected. “I’m a better swordsman.” He wanted to be offended by the light laughter of his sister but he found himself unable. He thought perhaps she understood that Percival’s knighthood also meant that he was adept with a sword. His sister’s future was out of her own hands and he was sure it was weighing on her. He couldn’t even imagine what it felt like for her.

Softly, he took his sister’s elbow and stopped them, nodding for Eustace to continue without them. “Really, though, how are you?”

Lucy wrung her hands together and looked up and down the corridor before focusing on her brother. “I don’t doubt Caspian,” she made sure to point out, “but I’m worried we’ve underestimated Percival. Whether it’s his skill or his underhandedness, I just have a really odd feeling.”

“He forfeits if he cheats, Lu, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

She knew he’d hoped to make her feel better but she just shook her head. “That’s not how the tradition reads. Winner is winner and the loser can’t challenge. If Caspian doesn’t win, be it because of skill or cheating, that’s it.” She took a deep breath and straightened her back. “But he’s going to win. He has to.”

Edmund offered his sister the strongest smile he could before nodding for her to head towards the courtyard as well. The sun was getting lower and it would be time for the challenge before they knew it. He glanced around, wondering if he would see Caspian, and when he didn’t, he followed after his sister, his own blessing whispered under his breath.

By the time Edmund got to the courtyard, Lucy was there beside Drinian and Eustace. A small crowd of soldiers had also gathered, obviously having heard that their King would be engaging in a match with swords. The fight wasn’t to the death by design but he wasn’t so sure it wouldn’t end that way regardless.

“They should be here any moment,” Cornelius said as he joined the group. “His Majesty has left his study.”

“Good,” Lucy said softly. “The sooner this whole ordeal is over, the better.” She dropped her voice even more. “I’ve asked him to not toy with Percival. I don’t want Caspian to get overconfident and let his guard down. It’s clear the Count is determined to have me, no matter what. Only a desperate man would accept the challenge of a King for just some girl.”

“Aye, but you’re not just some girl. You’re a queen,” Drinian reminded her. “A legend. Y’know how long it took the men on the Dawn Treader to adjust. Wasn’t just because you’re a lady.”

“She didn’t much _look_ like a lady on the ship,” Eustace cut in. Edmund and Professor Cornelius were about to cut in when they realized the youngest boy was just trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh shut up,” Lucy told him, though she smiled and reached to take his hand.

Before anyone else could say a word, Percival and his small entourage entered the courtyard, the Doornian crest on full display before him. It looked so official and the gravity of the situation started to weigh even heavier on Lucy.

The man in question walked to her, bowed, and then kissed her hand. “For you, my love, I shall best the King.”

Lucy forced a smile and took a breath. “I wish you luck, dear Count,” she replied to him, dropping into a swift curtsey. “Please be safe.”

Not a moment later, Glenstorm marched in with Caspian in his wake. The centaur proudly displayed Narnia’s colors and crest and Lucy felt her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat.

Lucy couldn’t help but admire the confidence Caspian was displaying. His head was held high, his crown atop his hair. She could see Rhindon at his side and she couldn’t help but feel like her brother Peter was here with them as well. “Guide him,” she whispered to the sky before turning her attention back to her King and her only hope to be free of Percival.

Caspian, just as Percival, approached Lucy and bowed. Reaching out, he took her hand and bent to kiss it. His eyes met hers as he said strongly, “Today, I challenge the Count for your freedom. I will not fail.”

Lucy kept her eyes on his as she dropped into a longer curtsey. “I wish you luck, my King. Please be safe.” She hoped he could see in her eyes what she wished she could say aloud. _Please be careful. Be smart. Be quick. Win. I love you. I trust you._

Edmund cleared his throat and removed a scroll from his belt. He took a deep breath and looked at his sister before reading the Narnian traditional aloud and warning that interference would be met with arrest. “Respite will be given to any contender who requests it, at a period of no more than five minutes each. On my word, the challenge will begin.” He steeled himself and looked to Caspian. “Are you prepared, King Caspian?”

Caspian looked to Lucy, his eyes holding hers as he nodded briefly. “I am,” he answered as he turned to Edmund.

“Are you prepared, Count Percival?”

“Yes. Let’s just get on with it.”

Edmund stepped back beside his sister and called out, “Begin!”

Before Edmund’s voice died out, Caspian was unsheathing his sword with a primal yell and charging towards Percival. He knew his best bet would be to attack early, relentlessly challenge the other man and wear him down before he had the chance to gain any kind of leverage.

If he was surprised that Percival got his shield up, he didn’t dare show it. Instead, he continued his onslaught until his hands vibrated from the impact and he needed to take a step back.

Unfortunately for him, his need to relax his grip gave Percival a chance to go on the offensive. The man who, when he arrived, seemed like a scrawny, overly tall adolescent now looked every bit the knight his title had named him. He handled his sword with ease and had strength that was deceptive. For the first time, Caspian realized he might actually be evenly matched.

The two men went back and forth, trading blows, one going on offense, the other on defense, for several minutes. When Caspian finally gained the upper hand for a sustained amount of time, he was able to land several blows to the Count.

“Respite,” the man called on a groan.

Immediately, Caspian lowered his sword and backed away. There was no way he was turning his back to the man who was trying to defeat him. Caspian longed to talk to Edmund, gain the counsel that the High King had received when he’d battled Miraz.

Professor Cornelius moved over to assess the King. “King Edmund says you’re leaving your left side open,” the Professor whispered as he adjusted Caspian’s contest gear. “He said to keep your shield a little closer unless you’re using it as a weapon.”

Caspian raised his eyes to silently thank his friend and counselor. Then his eyes moved over to Lucy. She looked so concerned for him that he wished he could assure her that he was okay. He’d taken worse hits before and come out just fine. He looked over to Percival, who was being tended to by his second, before quickly mouthing to Lucy that he was okay. He watched her force a smile and then turn away when Edmund called that time was up.

Taking a deep breath, Caspian refitted his shield and gripped his sword before re-entering the contest area. He wished he could have just gotten this challenge over with to he could easy Lucy’s fears and perhaps start their future together sooner rather than later.

He cursed his momentary distraction when he felt Percival’s blade slice into his leg. He cried out and lost his balance, falling to the stones as the Count relentlessly continued his attack. He heard Lucy call out his name, fear in her voice, but he couldn’t take his attention off Percival’s assault.

Somehow, he was able to get back to his feet and block the Count’s strong blows. His situation was less dire than a moment ago but his leg was weak and he could feel his nerve endings throbbing in pain. It was a battle, though, and he could do nothing but move forward. He would rather die than allow the man across from him to steal Lucy from Narnia. Her place was here and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed. Even if it took his last breath.

Caspian was able to land a couple of good, strong blows against his opponent before Percival landed another strong hit, this time across his left arm. Caspian yelled at the searing pain and called for a respite of his own. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Percival was stronger than he looked, quick and a master with his weapon. He had more skills than Caspian could have imagined. When the Professor came over to dress his wound, the King looked up at him with worry in his eyes. “He is well trained,” Caspian said quietly. “I fear he’s got me bested. I don’t know how much more my body can handle.”

Professor Cornelius said nothing for a moment, instead concentrating on stemming the bleeding and trying to ease the pain as much as possible. “There is no shame in losing,” he finally told his student. “But there is shame in giving up. You’ve challenged this man so you can keep the Queen here in Narnia. Do not lose sight of what you’re fighting for, my King.”

“Time,” Edmund called out, and Caspian knew he was reluctant to do so. He was embarrassed at his performance and vowed to be stronger and protect his body as well as take his shots at Percival.

This time, the men came together at the same time, their swords viciously mashing in the air as they parried for the upper hand. Caspian won, landing several hard blows and ridding Percival of his shield. He didn’t stop, though, relentlessly attacking the Count with all of his energy.

With great strength, Percival was able to rid Caspian of his shield as well. It angered the King, remembering his promise to Lucy to not draw out the contest. He wished he’d been able to do as she’d requested but his opponent was just too skilled. Caspian wanted to look to Lucy to gain some strength but he knew that would once again allow Percival to gain the upper hand. He also was growing so frustrated that he wanted to drop his weapon and just beat the Count until he surrendered.

With a yell, Percival began another attack, his sword waving through the air as it met Caspian’s in loud clangs. The King was growing tired and he could tell that the Count was as well. They were both soaked through with sweat and their arms were shaking with exertion. Briefly, Caspian wondered what the result would be if both men collapsed from fatigue without either yielding.

He was about to call for another respite, just to catch his breath and gain the feeling back in his aching arms when he saw it. Percival had a tell and it was leaving the very place that Edmund had asked the Professor to warn him about open and vulnerable. It would be a risk to take advantage of it in a way that could help him win but he knew he had no other choice. Both he and Percival were fierce and proud and neither wanted to lose Lucy to the other.

The next time Percival lunged, Caspian spun around and punched the Count in his exposed flank. The other man cried out, his grip on his sword loosening. Seeing his opening, Caspian was relentless and unyielding as he landed blow after blow of his own sword. Percival fell to the ground, barely able to hold his sword as he fell to the ground and obviously fearing that the King would lose control and kill him. Caspian didn’t stop though, not until he heard the one word he’d been praying for since the first swish of his blade through the air.

“Yield!”

Percival had yelled it more than once but it finally reached the King’s ears. He stopped immediately, eyes wide as he stepped back. His heart was racing, his body ached and he wasn’t sure but he thought he’d lost more blood than was recommended. He turned to face Edmund, who also looked a little stunned. The King of Old, however, stepped forward and announced, “The winner: King Caspian X.”

All of the breath left Caspian’s body as his vision swam. He could feel himself falling to the ground and he heard Lucy, his beautiful, strong, free Lucy, call his name desperately before he succumbed and his world went dark.


	7. Chapter Seven

_“D’you think he’s dead?”_

_“Shut up. He’s breathing. He’ll be fine.”_

_“He looks awful.”_

_“You’d better not keep talking like that once Queen Lucy gets back.”_

_“I can’t believe she didn’t have her cordial with her.”_

“I don’t think she thought she’d need it,” Caspian groaned as he tried to sit up.

“No, Your Majesty,” Professor Cornelius said as he laid a hand on Caspian’s shoulder. “You must stay still. Her Majesty Queen Lucy went to retrieve her cordial.“ The King must have looked panicked because the Professor laid a calming hand on his forehead. “She has guards with her, including the General.”

Caspian visibly relaxed, his eyes slipping shut. He was in such pain, the contest much more brutal than he had anticipated. There was fire in his leg, his arm and his side, and all he wanted to do was see Lucy and then surrender back to the darkness that was trying to overtake him.

“Her Majesty will be back soon,” a sweet, soothing voice told him. He turned towards it, his eyes opening to see a Telmarine woman, not much older than Lucy, with a wet rag in her hand. She offered him a small smile as she gently laid the cool rag over his forehead. “You’ve got a fever. Once Her Majesty returns, it’ll break,” the sweet voice promised.

Before Caspian could thank her, the door flung open and Lucy hurried in. “Caspian!” she cried, rushing over and dropping to her knees beside his bed. “You’re awake.” Her hand reached out to press the cool cloth a little tighter against his forehead before sliding back over his wet hair. “You’re an idiot.”

He weakly chuckled before wincing, his eyes slipping shut again. “You speak to your King like that?”

“I’d say you’d better get used to it,” Edmund called from his place across the room. “Lu, the cordial.”

His eyes were closed again so he didn’t see her move, but then he smelled and tasted the sweet elixir and he felt his whole body relax. He weakly scrambled to grab Lucy’s hand before he felt himself being pulled under.

“I’ll stay,” he heard Lucy tell the others softly. “Supper is waiting. Go on.” He heard shuffling and the door closing and he finally allowed himself to rest.

When Caspian woke again, he felt much better. He was groggy and could still smell the remnants of the cordial on his lips. A lot of time must have passed because Lucy was seated beside him on the floor, his hand held in hers, as she slept away. His eyes moved to the window to see the dark of night and a sliver of the moon high in the sky. He reflexively squeezed Lucy’s hand and smiled slightly when she woke right away.

“Caspian,” she said softly as she turned to kneel beside him. “You’re awake.”

Wincing slightly, his muscles unused for some time, he shifted over. “Come off your knees,” he said tugging her slightly. “Sit beside me.”

Slowly, Lucy climbed onto the bed beside him and brushed her hand over his forehead and over his hair. “Your color is much better now. Thank goodness you kept my cordial. I know it’s been used before but never more than now have I been glad it’s withstood the passing of time. You could have died,” she added so softly that he could barely hear her.

“He was better than I anticipated,” he answered honestly. “There were moments when I didn’t think …”

“Shush,” she said, her hand moving to rest over his heart. “You won. And no one had to lose their life.” Lucy shifted in her seat so she could inspect him fully. “Are you having any pain?”

Her hand slid over his arm, down to his side, and as her hand traveled towards his thigh, his hand quickly moved to stop it. At her look, he blushed. “I’m sorry, my Queen,” he apologized softly. “It’s just …”

“Say no more,” she told him quickly as she stood. “I’ll go fetch some supper. You haven’t eaten in a long time and the food will do you good.” She dropped into a quick curtsey before feeling and Caspian knocked his head back against his pillow in embarrassment and exasperation.

When Lucy got down to the kitchens, she saw the young woman who had been with Caspian when she arrived up to his room. She was Telmarine, she thought, and Lucy had seen her around recently but with all of the commotion and distractions that Percival caused, Lucy hadn’t been able to introduce herself. It would be a nice distraction to make a new friend while she prepared a broth for her King.

“Excuse me,” she called kindly, stepping around the table to where the young woman was. When the girl dropped into a curtsey, Lucy smiled and reached to upright her. “No need, dear. What’s your name?”

“Lenlia, Your Majesty,” she said with a small shake in her voice.

“Lenlia. What a beautiful name. Telmarine, correct?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I’ve recently returned from Archenland.”

“Archenland?” Lucy asked curiously. “What were you doing there?”

“Studying medicine,” she answered. “There are few places I could study here and I didn’t want to delay my education simply due to lack of funds. They’re much more liberal in Archenland. It’s easier to work off the debt.”

A pit formed in Lucy’s stomach, wondering how bad Archenland had gotten since she’d last been there. “And how did they have you work off that debt?” she asked cautiously.

Lenlia was silent for a moment, confused, before her eyes widened. “No! Your Majesty, no, it wasn’t … Cleaning. After lessons, I would clean.”

Lucy let out an audible breath then chuckled to herself. “And you’ve finished your lessons?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I was recently offered a job here in the castle as a nurse. I just happened to have been closest when King Edmund and Eustace brought in His Majesty. I hope you weren’t offended to find me tending to him.”

“Of course not,” Lucy answered, her hand moving to rest on that of the young woman. “Any help given is help appreciated. Cas – the King was not well. Your help kept him safe until I could arrive with the cordial. I’d say it’s I who should be curtseying to you,” she added.

“Please, no, Your Majesty,” Lenlia rushed. “It was my pleasure. My-my duty.”

Smiling, Lucy nodded. “I’m going to get some broth for the King. I’m sure once he’s feeling better, he’ll want to thank you as well. Will you have supper with us tomorrow?”

“Wi-with you and the King?” the young woman asked, clearly nervous at the prospect.

“And my brother, my kinsman Eustace, Trumpkin and the Professor. Possibly some shipmates from the Dawn Treader. The King prefers having many people in his company. There’s nothing to be intimidated by, dear Lenlia.” Lucy moved over to heat up some broth. “But, of course, if you do not wish to join us, I’ll accept defeat.” There was a smile in her voice, hoping the woman would be at ease and accept the invitation.

“It would be an honor, Your Majesty,” Lenlia said as she dropped into a curtsey.

Finishing up the broth, Lucy smiled. “Excellent. I’ll make sure Trufflehunter finds you for dinner.” She stepped closer and laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Thank you again. Your help tonight was and is very much appreciated.” With one last smile, Lucy gathered the broth for Caspian and an apple for herself before heading back to the room where the King rested.

The next morning, Edmund found himself and Eustace in the King’s private study with Caspian, their eyes on the Doornian ships about to set sail.

“I probably should be down there,” Caspian lamented from his seat. His muscles were still weary from the battle despite his wounds being healed. “It’s bad diplomacy.”

“I reckon he wouldn’t want you there anyway,” Eustace replied. “You beat him.” There was a grin on his face. “It was downright thrilling, if you ask me. I’ve never seen a match like that ever before. I say, I think the only better one would have been between the two of you!”

Edmund rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the window. Lucy had wanted to go down to bid the Count and his people goodbye but Edmund had put a stop to it. First, he didn’t trust Percival and his men not to kidnap her and take her with them. Narnian tradition or not, Percival was clearly unhappy with his loss. He’d even refused the drop of cordial Lucy had offered to send over to him the night before.

At the docks, he watched Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Drinian oversee the Doornian ship’s loading and disembarkment. “I’ll be glad to be rid of him. Things can go back to normal now.”

“As normal as they can be with Caspian and Lucy getting all romantic.” Eustace wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Gonna be weird.”

Edmund turned to look back at the King. “Does it start now?” Edmund asked. “Have you talked to her about it?”

Caspian stood and straightened his tunic. “Actually, it would be customary for me to discuss it with Lucy’s father first. In this case, it’s customary for me to discuss it with you.” He cleared his throat and shifted slightly. “But, if you’d permit, I’d like to speak with Lucy about it first. Just see how she feels. I know these last few weeks have been hard for her, for all of us. I don’t want her to feel like …”

When Caspian trailed off, Edmund nodded. “Like she’s being forced into another relationship. I think you’ll find she’ll need little, if any, time to make that transition.” Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, Edmund continued, “But I fear I might take a little more than either of you would like to grant permission.”

“Edmund?”

“She’s still young,” Edmund told him. “In England, she’s not even considered an adult. Yet,” he added slowly. “I’m not … I’m not saying don’t talk to her. And I’m not saying if she consents that you can’t court her. But I do think I’ll hold off permission on a wedding for … some time.”

Caspian wanted to argue but he knew he couldn’t. Besides, that was one of the things he’d discussed with Lucy as he begged for permission to challenge their visitor. It didn’t surprise him to find that Edmund wanted him to wait. Nodding, Caspian agreed. “I will speak with her and we’ll let you know what her decision is.”

Edmund nodded and Eustace muttered how odd the custom was. “I can’t imagine this sort of thing would go on in England.”

“I’m sure it does in the royal family,” Edmund replied, reminding Eustace that this wasn’t just two people being in love, but a King and former Queen. “It’s how things were done back the first time too.”

“Did any of you marry then?” Eustace asked. “You’ve never mentioned it.”

Caspian, having heard the stories, shook his head no. “There are no records of any marriages of the Kings and Queens of Old.”

“Some of us came close,” Edmund hedged, “but none made it through the ceremony.”

This piqued Caspian’s interest. “So there were weddings but no marriages?” he asked with interest.

“There were preparations, yes, but no vows.” Edmund cleared his throat. “But that was another time. We are here now and have only future nuptials to look forward to.”

Caspian wanted to hear more but he could tell by Edmund’s body language and tone of voice that he would be getting no more information from the former king. “It must be difficult,” he murmured. “Living so many lives.”

“I choose to focus only on this one,” Edmund nodded as his eyes turned back towards the docks. “They’ve departed.”

“Finally,” Eustace crowed joyfully. “Now we can stop tiptoeing around and meeting in secret. I’ll confess, though, that it was quite thrilling, concocting a plan to be rid of Count Percival. And it was wonderful when it actually worked.”

“Did you doubt your King?” Caspian asked with a little grin.

“Only when he was getting beaten by a kid with a fancy.”

Laughing, the men left Caspian’s study and poured into the corridor. Edmund, the first out, ran smack into a soft body. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized, righting the woman then freezing when he saw her face. “Idis?” he asked, eyes wide as he took a step back.

Shaking her head, Lenlia dropped to a deep curtsey. “Forgive me, Your Majesty, no. My name is Lenlia.”

“My nurse,” Caspian stated as he stepped from behind his companions. “From last night, correct?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. That’s right.”

“You must join us for supper tonight,” the King responded with a grateful smile. “As a thank you from your thankful King.”

“Her Majesty Queen Lucy has already invited me,” she told him, eyes glancing to a bored looking Eustace and a frozen Edmund. “If it pleases Your Majesty, I’ll attend.”

“It pleases me very much,” Caspian said with a nod. “We shall see you then. Thank you again, Lenlia. Come, friends.”

Caspian turned to head down the hall, Eustace following immediately but Edmund stayed where he was, his eyes on the woman in front of him. She looked so much like Idis that he could barely take his eyes off her. Under his scrutiny, he could see some differences but her eyes …

“King Edmund?” Her voice was soft and scared and it pierced through a million memories that flooded him at once.

“My apologies,” he said with a bow. His voice was distracted but sincere, as he met her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head she glanced around before looking back to him. “Are you unwell?”

“No. No, I apologize. I shall see you at supper, Ms. Lenlia.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” she said as she curtseyed again.

With a nod, Edmund turned and followed in the wake of his companions, his mind in the far past. He knew he would remain haunted by her eyes for the rest of the day.


End file.
